


Mantelpiece

by Ren_Maisley



Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Drabble, Fluff, Fluffcember 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Maisley/pseuds/Ren_Maisley
Summary: Hubert appraises Bernadetta's drawings at an art exhibit. She anxiously awaits his criticism.Written for Fluffcember Day 8: "Artwork"
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley & Hubert von Vestra
Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046761
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Mantelpiece

Bernadetta was silent as Hubert regarded her drawings. He murmured to himself as he examined them, stroking his clean-shaven chin as he paced her area of the gallery. Her friends have been in and out of the art exhibit she was participating in all day, but it was Hubert’s criticism that she was most anxious about.

His gaze had always been scrutinizing, and when it fell on her, Bernadetta couldn’t help but stiffen up. Edelgard insists that Hubert is perfectly fond of Bernadetta, but that always escaped the young artist’s mind when he looked at her. As Hubert started to draw closer Bernadetta tugged on her hair, wishing she was wearing her hoodie, mostly to utilize the “hood” feature.

“Impressive work, Bernadetta,” Hubert intoned after he stopped and stood way too close for her liking. “However,” he said, “my appraisal leaves a question for you.”

Bernadetta cringed, bracing herself for his unflinching criticism.

“Your pegasus drawing,” Hubert said, breaking eye contact with her, “I... would like to purchase it. How much does it cost?”

The purple-haired girl blinked. She shook her head and spoke.

“W-what about my pegasus d-drawing?”

“I would like to purchase it,” Hubert repeated sharply. “To buy it, to exchange it for money, so I can put it in an exquisite frame and place it on the mantel above my fireplace.” He was sporting a small blush now, still not meeting Bernadetta’s widened eyes.

At last, Hubert’s desires clicked in Bernadetta’s mind, and suddenly it was very hard to keep from giggling.

“T-that’s sweet of you, Hubert,” Bernadetta choked out, covering her mouth with her hands. Hubert gritted his teeth and pulled out his wallet. “But why do you want that one in particular?”

“It’s captivating, do I need any other explanation?” The taller man looked quite pained now, practically waving the bills in Berndetta’s face at this point.

“Nope!” Bernadetta exclaimed, struggling to regain a straight face.

Hubert sighed, pressed the appropriate amount of bills into Bernadetta’s hand, and retrieved his coveted drawing. Later he would deny that he ran from the building with it, but Bernadetta knew embarrassed fleeing when she saw it.


End file.
